


The wonders of cuddling

by bvpires



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine centric, Cuddling, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sappy, Sorry Not Sorry, This is so fucking sap, seriously, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvpires/pseuds/bvpires
Summary: If this is what it feels like, then he wants to cuddle with Taiga for the rest of his life.





	

It's the end of the world. 

Not really, but to Daiki it seems like it. 

He's naked in bed.

With Kagami.

Who's also naked.

And they're naked together in bed.

Okay, there's really nothing to worry about this, since it's been over two months that they're dating and just had sex. Their first time. It was great, and Daiki couldn't feel more satisfied if he wanted. Figures it would take a beast like Kagami to make him feel like jelly.

The problem is that in the post-orgasmic bliss, they've found themselves cuddling.

_Aomine Daiki_ is cuddling.

Aomine Daiki is _cuddling_ with _Kagami Taiga_.

They're cuddling and Daiki can't find the will to stop this nonsense. Because Aomine Daiki _never_ cuddles. 

He should be panicking, he should be angry, he should just turn around and take a nap before round two, he should shove Kagami out of bed. But he's feeling _so good_ right now, with the older's arms around his tanned torso, that he really can't find the urge to care. There's something so alluring in this position and it's making Daiki even more lazy.

Taiga's hands are drawing patterns into his back, caressing his skin so gentle and slowly with his fingertips that makes goosebumps arise. Daiki shuffles closer to his boyfriend, snuggling his nose into the redhead's neck and inhaling his scent. He'd always liked Kagami's smell but now, combined with the sweat and sex and Aomine's own scent, it's the fucking _best_. So he breathes deeply again and sighes happily, tightening his own arms around Taiga.

He's feeling so good right now, so content and warm and, _geez_ , so loved he doesn't want to move for the next century, at least.

He should feel ashamed of this moment, should be disgusted, but the feeling of Taiga's arms tightening around him and his nose dippind in his hair to take a deep breath and the content sigh he lets out, is enough to melt him into a puddle of goo and brush these thoughts to the deepest corner of Daiki's mind.

He shifts one of his legs, sliding it between Kagami's, and the feeling of their skin touching in so many places is so fucking good Daiki decides to not give a damn if he's cuddling. Not with Taiga's hand now caressing his hair and making his eyelids heavy.

If this is what it feels like, then he wants to cuddle with Taiga for the rest of his life.

And maybe throw himself off a bridge, because Kagami Taiga turned Daiki into a fucking sap.

But as long as it feels this good, the world can end and he won't even care.

For now, he'll just enjoy the feeling of Taiga's body, the warmness and contentment, the caresses and little sweet kisses and let the sleep claim him. He can worry and drown in embaressment in the morning.


End file.
